MY BROTHER MY ANGEL
by hafhie95
Summary: "karena aku dilahirkan sebagai saudara sekaligus malaikat penjaga mu. Maka ketika tugasku selesai, di saat itulah aku harus pergi dari hidupmu."


MY BROTHER MY ANGEL

CHANHUN FANFICTION

Cast. : - Sehun as Park Sehun

\- Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Support cast : - Kim Hyejin

\- ?

Genre. : family,brothership,angst

Length. : chapter

Rate. : general

Summary. : "karena aku dilahirkan sebagai saudara sekaligus malaikat penjaga mu. Maka ketika tugasku selesai, di saat itulah aku harus pergi dari hidupmu."

Chapter 1

"Apa masih salah?"Tanya seorang yeoja kepada namja yang sedang berbaring disebelahnya menatap kosong pada langit malam.

"Hmmm.."Hanya sebuah gumaman yang menjawab

Sang yeoja melirik sebentar kemudian ikut membaringkan dirinya diatas rerumputan hijau disebalah namja itu menyaksikan keindahan langit malam yang penuh ditaburi oleh bintang. Mereka sejenak terdiam. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Sehun-ah.."Panggil yeoja itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"Mwo?"

"Apa kamu masih ingin mencarinya? Maksudku, sudah lebih dari tiga tahun kamu terus mencarinya tapi hasilnya tetap nihil"

"Kamu sudah tau jawabannya Hyejin-ah"jawab sehun datar sedatar ekspresinya

Hyejin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Karna dia sangat tau betapa besar keinginan sahabatnya yang satu ini untuk menemukan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Tentu semua orang berfikir "siapa?". Sebagian orang mungkin mengira orang itu adalah pujaan hati dari seorang Park Sehun. Tapi bagi pemuda itu, pujaan hati ada didaftar paling bawah dalam hidupnya. Karna untuk memikirkan perjalanan hidupnya saja dia sudah kehilangan banyak waktu. Sosok yang dicarinya selama tiga tahun belakang adalah sosok yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang anak. Bahkan untuk menghargai jasanya telah dinobatkan satu hari penuh sebagai "Hari Ibu". Ƴɑ. Sosok seorang ibu. Itulah yang dicari Sehun selama ini. Sosok yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Namun tanpa dia sadari sosok itupun adalah sosok yang pernah dilupakannya.

Hyejin sebenarnya memang sudah tau apa yang akan dijawab oleh Sehun. Karna jika namja berkulit putih pucat itu meminta untuk menemaninya ke bukit yang berada tak jauh dari komplek perumahan mereka, itu menandakan sedang terjadi sesuatu padanya. Seperti sekarang. Dia lagi-lagi hanya mendapat alamat palsu dari keberadaan sang ibu. Entah sudah alamat yang keberapa yang didapatnya. Namun rasa lelah mungkin tidak ada didalam kamus seorang Park Sehun untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Lebih baik hentikan saja Sehun-ah. Fokus saja dengan..."

"Tidak akan Hyejin-ah" sela Sehun karna dia tau apa yang akan dibahas oleh sahabatnya itu. Sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya. "Aku tidak akan berhenti bahkan sampai aku tidak bisa merasakan jantung ini berdetak lagi."

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Hyejin merutuki sifat keras kepala sahabatnya itu.

Sehun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia langsung berdiri sementara Hyejin memilih duduk terlebih dulu.

"Kajja! Kita pulang saja"ucap Sehun mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Hyejin berdiri dan disambut hangat oleh yeoja berambut hitam itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan layaknya sepasang kekasih ketempat sepeda mereka diparkir. Namun hubungan mereka memang hanya sebatas sahabat saja. Atau bahkan sudah dibilang seperti saudara karna ikatan persahabatan yang mereka jalin sudah sejak umur 7 tahun. Namun sekali lagi Sehun tidak tau akan hal itu.

"Aku akan ke mini market dulu."Kata Hyejin begitu dia sudah menaiki sepedanya.

"Aku temani."Kata Sehun

Namun baru akan mengayuh sepeda masing-masing, Sehun harus menundanya karna getaran disaku jaketnya. Hyejin mau tidak mau juga harus ikut menunda keberangkatannya.

"Yeobsseo."

"..."

"Ne...arra..tapi aku sedang bersama Hyejin. Aku akan mengantarnya terlebih dulu,"

"..."

"Arrayo noona."

"..."

"Neeeeeeee...sekarang tutuplah teleponnya. Bagaimana aku akan pulang jika noona masih berbicara"

"..."

"Õĸε."

Setelah menutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Sehun melirik Hyejin.

"Ayo"ajaknya

"Tunggu. Tadi yoora eonni mengatakan apa?"Tanya Hyejin karna melihat pembicaraan dua kakak adik tadi itu terlihat penting.

"Noona hanya memintaku segera pulang karena samchon dan immo akan segera datang."

"Kalau begitu kamu pulanglah. Aku ke minimarketnya sendiri saja."

"Tapi tadi aku yang memintamu kesini. Jadi aku akan mengantarmu terlebih dulu dan memastikan kau selamat sampai di rumah."Tegas Sehun

"Kau meragukan kemampuan bela diriku Sehun-ssi?"

"Bukan begitu Hyejin-ssi. Tapi..."

"Sudah-sudah. Pergilah. Kenapa kau berubah menjadi cerewet seperti ini sih?"Kata Hyejin sambil mendorong punggung Sehun untuk segera pergi.

"Õĸε Õĸε . Berhati-hatilah. Jika sudah sampai di rumah hubungi aku."

"Ne ne ne "

Hyejin lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang sudah mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Setelah itu dia sendiri juga mulai beranjak menuju mini market yang tak terlalu jauh dari sana. Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai sambil bersenandung. Namun sedang asik bersenandung dia dikejutkan kemunculan sosok yang menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kanan kirinya terlebih dahulu.

"YAAAAA! AWAAASS!"

Bruugh!

Hyejin reflek membelokkan sepedanya sampai dia terjatuh. Tersangka utama yang melihat kejadian itu segera menghampiri Hyejin setelah menetralkan detak jantungnya karna terkejut.

Hyejin meringis sakit melihat telapak tangannya lecet karna bergesekan dengan aspal sewaktu terjatuh tadi. Untung dia memakai celana panjang dan baju lengan panjang. Karja jika tidak maka kaki dan tangannya akan ikut lecet.

"Agasshi.. Anda baik-baik saja?"Tanya namja itu sambil membantu Hyejin berdiri

"Kalau menyebrang lihat-lihat dulu.."Kesal Hyejin

"Gomennasai.."

Hyejin melirik namja yang hampir ditabraknya itu. Namja yang dilirikpun bingung karna dilihat terlalu intens oleh yeoja di depannya itu. Dia meraba-raba wajahnya takut jika ada yang cacat? -,-

"Ada yang salah..?"Tanyanya kebingungan

"Kau baru pindah kesini?"

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Kau menggunakan bahasa Jepang tadi."

"Oh begitu.."

Namja itu lalu menjelaskan jika dia kehilangan arah jalan pulang atau lebih tepat nya tersesat. Dia tadi baru saja kembali dari Jepang setelah pindah sejak umur 5 tahun, lalu berniat jalan-jalan sebentar. Tau-taunya dia malah tersesat hingga sampai kebukit kecil itu. Hyejin akhirnya memakluminya dan memaafkan kesalahan namja itu. Dan menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantarkannya pulang tapi tentu setelah dia ke mini market terlebih dahulu. Namja itupun girang karna akhirnya dia bisa pulang setelah berkeliling tidak tentu arah. Salahkan dirinya yang sangat buta arah dan berlagak tau jalan ketika pamit dengan orang tuanya.

Namja itu lalu mengayuh sepeda milik Hyejin. Percakapan yang terjadi hanya sebatas Hyejin menunjukkan arah jalan ke mini market. Tanpa mereka tau, mereka bahkan belum berkenalan satu sama lain.

"Baiklah. Sampai disini saja."Ucap namja itu pada Hyejin setelah dia menghentikan sepedanya disebuah perempatan.

"Apa rumah mu d blok ini?"Tanya Hyejin

"Bukan. Tapi samchonku. Aku menginap dirumahnya hari ini."

"Oh begitu. Rumah temanku juga ada di blok ini"

"Benarkah? Lalu rumah mu di blok ini juga.?"

"Tidak. Rumah ku di blok ini itu."Tunjuk Hyejin pada blok di belakang mereka.

"Berarti aku menyusahkanmu. Gomen ne.."

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula rumah ku dekat dari sini. Sudah Ƴa. Aku pulang dulu. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara. Arigatou ne.."

"No problem"

Hyejin lalu mengayuh sepedanya pulang. Namja tadi masih setia berdiri disana sambil melambaikan tangannya sampai bayangan Hyejin menghilang ditikungan.

"Cantik,,manis dan baik. Sungguh yeoja yang sempurna"monolog namja itu "tapi tunggu, siapa namanya? Aiishh! Pabbo! Aku bahkan tidak menanyakan namanya dan meminta nomor ponselnya.!"Rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Dia mengusak kasar rambutnya dan berjalan pulang dengan masih merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Dia memang dikenal sebagai cold prince karna sifatnya yang dingin dan tertutup pada semua orang kecuali dengan orang terdekatnya. Tapi tetap saja. Sedingin-dingin sikapnya pada orang lain dia tetap saja menjadi top idola disekolahnya. Bukan hanya sebagai anak dari pemilik YOCHANSE Group yang bergerak dibidang resort dan perhotelan, ataupun anak dari pemilik sekolahnya. Namun itu juga karena kecerdasannya yang sering mengharumkan nama sekolah dibidang akademik. Karena itulah dia menjadi idola para siswi disana. Namun tak jarang banyak siswa yang juga membencinya karena iri dengan kelebihannya itu. Namun jika kamu melihat kekurangannya. Maka rasa iri dan benci itu akan sirna seketika.

Begitu duduk dikursinya Sehun melirik Hyejin yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Namun Sehun tidak menanggapi dan beralih mengeluarkan komik dari dalam tasnya. Hyejin tau jika sahabatnya itu sedang marah dan sebabnya karna dia lupa menghubungi Sehun ketika telah sampai dirumahnya. Dia lupa karena langsung mandi dan tidur. Begitu bangun dia melihat lebih dari 20 kali sehun menghubunginya dan lebih dari 30 pesan yang dikirim sahabatnya itu dan terakhir ketika sarapan ibunya berkata bahwa Sehun semalam kerumahnya menanyakan apakan dirinya sudah pulang. Hyejin tau jika Sehun bukan overprotective. Tetapi dia tau Sehun merasa bertangggung jawab dengan keselamatan Hyejin malam itu karena dialah yang mengajaknya keluar.

Hyejin lalu mengambil posisi duduk di depan meja sehun. Memutar kursi itu agar bisa berhadapan dengan wajah marah sahabatnya.

"Aku menyesal."Ucap Hyejin menunduk

Namun namja didepannya itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia tetap sibuk dengan komik di tangannya.

"Sehun-a. Aku sungguh lupa. Maafkan aku."Hyejin terus memohon tetapi Sehun masih setia dengan bungkamnya.

"Ƴa sudah jika kamu memang tidak mau memaafkan. Aku memang tidak berguna. Selalu menyusahkan orang lain,"gumam Hyejin menyedihkan. Jurus pamungkasnya untuk memadamkan api amarah sahabatnya itu. Biasanya itu akan mempan. Namun...

"Kata-katamu itu sudah terlalu sering ku

dengar. Kreatif lah sedikit lagi."Ujar Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik dipegangannya.

Hyejin hanya merengut kesal dengan sikap acuh sahabat karibnya itu. Sementara itu Sungjae, salah satu temannya menertawakan Hyejin yang nelangsa hari ini. Sementara Zelo yang berdiri disamping Sungjae hanya tersenyum tipis membuat mood Hyejin jatuh ketitik terendah. Dengan menghentakkan kaki layaknya anak kecil yang merajuk dia kembali kekursinya karna youngjae ketua kelas mereka baru saja mengatakan jika wali kelas mereka akan segera datang. Tentu Hyejin tidak ingin dimarahi dan moodnya akan semakin buruk hari ini. Tanpa dia tau Sehun malah tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya itu. Dia sebenarnya sudah memaafkan Hyejin. Tapi sedikit pembalasan tidak apa-apa bukan.

Lee jaesuk guru matematika yang terkenal tegas sekaligus baik itu sudah berdiri di singgasananya. Dia menatap sekeliling siswanya. Younjae memimpin teman-temannya memberi salam. Setelah mengabsen siswanya satu persatu dia mengumumkan bahwa kelasnya mendapatkan siswa baru pindahan dari luar negeri. Sontak hal itu membuat seisi kelas menjadi ricuh.

Setelah disuruh masuk. Siswa yang dimaksud itu pun mulai melangkah memasuki kelas barunya. Semua siswa kecuali sehun yang sibuk dengan bukunya dan hyejin yang sibuk dengan rencana membuat sehun memaafkannya.

Barulah ketika mulai terusik dengan bisikan orang di samping mereka, dua sekawan itu menghadap kedepan. Dan mereka sama-sama terkejut begitu melihat orang yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas itu dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"KAU!"

.

.

.

Tbc.

Sekian dulu dari saya. Preview please :) .

Ceritanya belum dimana-mana tapi sudah tbc gini.. Gomenne... T_T

Maaf kan author baru ini. Yang masih butuh belajar dan pengalaman baru.

See you.. -̶̶•-̶̶•̸Ϟ•̸ŤђαϞĸ Ɣõú•̸Ϟ•̸-̶̶•-̶̶™ before...


End file.
